Extraordinary Christmas
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Kurt doesn't expect this year's Christmas to be any different than any other year. That is, until he catches the eye of a certain Blaine Anderson. Anderberry!AU. Fluff. Lots of fluff. Just a little bit of sad memories.


"Extraordinary Christmas"

* * *

Kurt wasn't expecting Christmas to be any different than previous years. It was his senior year in high school, so he'd maybe go to the glee club Christmas party this year, but not much besides that. To be honest, Christmas had always made him feel a little melancholy. In fact, the entire month of December was a little depressing. His mom passed away around Christmas time when he was eight, so it had been a long time since the holiday had made him feel anything but sad and nostalgic.

Still, he went with his dad to buy the perfect Christmas tree. He watched old, cheesy Christmas movies with his dad and drank hot cocoa. He danced along with his friends when they sang Christmas songs in Glee. He even bought himself a new scarf as an early Christmas present. It wasn't that he didn't like Christmas. It was filled with music and laughter and warm mugs of cocoa steaming up his reading glasses. Of course he liked Christmas. He just saw it as more of a holiday of remembrance for his mom rather than a time for major celebrations.

The closest thing he had to a celebration was with the glee club. They'd all become so much closer in the last year, and it really was nice to spend time with them and just have a blast in the choir room. Especially when Rachel's brother from Dalton Academy for boys came to visit.

Yes, the boy was cute—with his dark curly hair tamed by insane amounts of gel, his shining hazel eyes, his dazzling smile, his daydream-inducing laugh… But that was beside the point. Kurt couldn't deny, at least to himself, that he blushed whenever Blaine looked at him, but the truth was that he genuinely enjoyed the boy's company. He was always so positive and happy and his smile was infectious. All that being said, it made Kurt's Christmas a little brighter when Blaine came to visit the glee club right before Christmas break.

Kurt was beyond bored with Mr. Schue's ramblings when Rachel decided to speak up, interrupting the teacher and taking her spot in the center of the room. As per usual, she needed her own spotlight, even if it wasn't a literal spotlight.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announced excitedly. "Please welcome the one, the only… Blaine Anderson! My brother's here!" Blaine walked into the room, then, blushing bashfully and grinning from ear to ear. He put a hand on Rachel's shoulder and kissed her cheek, smiling at the others.

"Nice to see you all again," he said, looking over the faces in the room. Some he didn't recognize but some he definitely did. (If Kurt wasn't mistaken, Blaine purposefully caught his gaze and held it for longer than was probably necessary.) "I hope I'm not intruding. But Dalton started Christmas break a day early, so Rachel wanted me to drop in."

Mr. Schue looked a little annoyed at best, but he clapped his hands excitedly and hopped to the center of the room. "Uh, yeah. Well, Blaine, why don't you and Rachel show us one of your duets that have become sort of a tradition around here?"

If possible, Blaine's grin grew even bigger. And Kurt couldn't help but smile, too. To be honest, he was looking forward to hearing Blaine sing again. His voice was smooth and lovely and just perfect. Kurt couldn't help thinking that their voices would mix perfectly together if they were to sing in a duet.

"…let's get started, shall we?" Blaine said, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts. Kurt could've sworn he saw Blaine smile and wink at him, but he was probably imagining it. Sure, he knew Blaine was gay because Rachel always talked about him, but they hardly knew each other.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts again when Blaine started singing.

_It came into my dreams last night_

_A great, big man in red and white._

_He told me that it's gonna be_

_A special year for you and me._

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_Hold me tight and kiss me slow._

_The snow is high so come inside_

_I wanna hear you say to me!_

_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas_

_Gonna party until Santa grants my wishes_

_Got my halo on, I know what I want_

_It's who I'm with_

_It's an extraordinary merry Christmas_

_Won't you meet me by the tree?_

_Slip away so secretly._

_Can't you see how this could be?_

_The greatest gift of all!_

_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas._

_Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes._

_Got my halo on, I know what I want_

_It's who I'm with._

_It's an extraordinary merry..._

_Very, very, merry, merry Christmas!_

_Gonna party until Santa grants my wishes._

_Got my halo on I know what I want_

_It's who I'm with._

_It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!_

_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas._

_It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!_

By the end of the song, Kurt was blushing to his roots. There had been several times during the song that Blaine had _definitely _looked directly at him and _winked_. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on Blaine, despite the few times they've actually met. But was there a chance Blaine felt the same way?

He found out after the glee club meeting ended and Blaine approached him as everyone else was leaving. Kurt looked up from where he was packing his things away, startled by Blaine's voice. What he saw was Blaine grinning at him. Kurt returned the smile—he couldn't help it—and said, "You, um, sounded really good."

Blaine chuckled and bowed his head bashfully. "Thank you. It was mostly Rachel's idea. I'm sure you know how she is."

"I do," Kurt said, rolling his eyes fondly at his best friend. "I can only imagine what it's like living with her."

"I actually live in the dorms at Dalton," Blaine said. "But, uh, I'll be staying in Lima for the next two weeks while we're out of school…"

Kurt didn't miss the way he ducked his head and trailed off like he was afraid to say what he was about to say. Curious, he tilted his head and caught Blaine's eyes. They shared a smile and Kurt asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Blaine assured. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's great, actually. It's just been a long time since I've asked anyone out. Well, I've never asked anyone out, actually. But I just realized that you probably have a boyfriend—I mean, _look _at you—and you probably think I'm creepy for staring at you during that song and I should probably just go… I'm sorry—"

"Blaine," Kurt stopped him, staring up at the boy with wide eyes. His heart was beating a million beats per second and he reached out to grab Blaine's hand before he could turn to leave. "I… don't think you're creepy. And I don't have a boyfriend, either. Although, _that _I'd be willing to change with the proper incentive from a certain brother of my best friend," he said with a half teasing, half hopeful lilt to his voice. "Perhaps you could convince me."

Blaine looked at him, a little shocked, and looked down at their linked hands before grinning. "Well, the plan was to ask _you _out but I see you've beaten me to the punch."

Kurt laughed and stood up. "I think the end result is what matters. Wouldn't you agree?"

In a sudden bold move, Blaine leaned forward and pecked Kurt's lips, smiling when he pulled back to see Kurt's reaction. "I think you're absolutely right."

And Kurt couldn't possibly feel melancholy when Blaine—his _boyfriend—_put everything he had into making that year the most extraordinary Christmas Kurt had ever had. And Kurt couldn't be more grateful for it.

* * *

**A/N: I saw a gifset on Tumblr of Blaine singing "Extraordinary Merry Christmas" and I couldn't help but write this. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Review please :)**


End file.
